


Forever Hidden Nature (IN HIATUS)

by katrilop2017



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Female Okumura Rin, Female Rin, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrilop2017/pseuds/katrilop2017
Summary: 'Some things just have to remain secret' That's something Rin Okumura, dauther of Satan and Yuri Egin, has to learn the hard way.At the age of six Rin started to have contact with demons, and learned that not all of them are bad as the books describe them. They have feelings too, and are more trustworthy that humans. Even of only she sees it, even if those words make her half-brothers compare her to her mother. She is determinated to open the worlds eyes. Unlucky for her, she finds herself being separated from her family at the age of seven when she accidently eavesdrop her twin brother and father's conversation and runs off to find one of her brothers, Astaroth, who takes her to Genneha.





	1. Birth Of A Half-Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Let me clarify that this is the first time I actually write a fanfic & actually publish it, so I'm truly sorry if the characters seem OCC (Out Of Character). Anyways, thanks for reading this Fanfic!
> 
> I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist!

Chapter One: Birth Of A Half-Demon

* * *

 

The frozen flakes of snow continued to gracefully dance their way into the ground. While small demon golems call  _Snowmen_  stood by the entrace of a cave. Inside the cave, a rather beautiful young brown hair pregnant women with teal eyes gave birth. Even if her wrist and feet where shown to have some severe burn marks, she was determined to give birth to her child. She screamed and wined in pain with shallow breaths, but she keep going. She pushed and keep pushed harder and harder until her ears were finally met with soft cries. Cries that marked that her ~~child~~  - children were alive.

She smiled and looked at the eldest twin by two minutes, a girl, that looked like her with her childish and naive face with a smile. But she'd the navy-blue hair and dark blue eyes of her lover, Satan. Then she looked at the youngest twin, a boy, with quite a calm expression. Unfortunately it looked like only the eldest had her personality but she didn't mind it. Even if he had her teal eyes, brown chocolate hair, and moles. She loved both of her child.

The demons that took care of her smile softly. The new heirs of the Genneha's throne were finally born after nine months of waiting. Even Satan couldn't help but smile. Even if he could not see his own child, he was happy. But the cheers and happiness of the demons that had heard about the birth of their new heirs didn't last long.

Fujimoto Shiro, the paladine of the Vatican, found his way to the cave Satan's lover was hidding. Maybe disgust crossed his faces as he saw the two children in Yuri's arms. Especially when he saw the children that was surrounded by soft and small blue flames. Yuri's smile was fragile but her eyes where filled with happiness and proudness until she saw the guardian that had taken care of her before she met Satan.

"Shiro" She mutter with difficulty as she was rather tire, but she continued to hold her offsprings tight.

"How could you bare Satan's children, Yuri?" Was everything the paladine could say but came rather full of anger and distastes.

She looked at him with a pain expression "Because I love him, and the idea of seeing my child"

"What a rather amazing twist of events!" Commented a rather weird - almost like the fashion of a clown - dressing demon with his obnoxious tone as he entered the cave.

"So please, let them live. I wish for them to grow and understand this world. To be good people..." She whispered with shallow breaths taking over most of her words. It was clear. She was dying. 

Finally her eyes closed, but her strong hold on her child was there marking that she was not dead yet. At the verge of dead was the place were she was at.

Fujimoto had started to raised Kurikara to end the life of the offsprings of Satan, but stopped when the child surrounded by the blue flames smiled at him with her naive face. Oblivious to her dead or her twin's dead. Shiro sighed, he couldn't kill two pure and innocent childrens.

"Rin" The women softly managed to say as she pulled towards her the mention child and wrap her tighter. "Yu...kio" Seconds later she said with hardly any strength left to clarifying the names of her children before her life vanish.

"So~, are you going to kill them?" Mephisto quickly ask as he extended 'So' by making the sound of the 'o' almost none stop.

"No. I can't." The Exorcist answer as he tightly held to the sword in his hands and shove it back to its case. "I'll raise them."

The demon burst into laughter. "You? And Exorcist taking care of two of children of the most feared demon in Assiah and King of Genneha?" He keep chuckling, but before being cut by Fujimoto he speaked "Then why not make a deal. If you can raise Rin as a human you win but if her demon side awakens I win"

"I accept yor deal" Was the only answer that Fujimoto gave to the Demon King Of Time.

The Demon King smirked and snapped his finger. The flames that surrouned Rin were quickly sealed on the sword the Exorcist carried. "The flames will make this deal to easy on my part" 

"Thanks, Mephisto" Was everything Shiro manage to say before collecting the two children who were crying over the dead of their mother.


	2. Growing—To—Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two children Shiro adopted started to grow he learned that what he thought was hard was only a basic level. 
> 
> As toddlers Shiro would have given anything for them to stay still for only five seconds but unfortunately for him it was impossible. Rin was always running around and creating a mess while Yukio was always trying to read book. Books that the spawn of Satan should not be reading since they were only mean for Exorcist to read. 
> 
> Shiro Fujimoto had always tried to keep his two children from the dark world of Exorcisms and demons.
> 
> The paladine soon found his self dealing with six years old. Man, kids DID grow up fast when you didn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally a time skip to when Rin & Yukio are six year olds.
> 
> I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist!

Chapter Two: Growing—to—Learn

* * *

"Come on Rin, another fight! This is the eight one this week." Father Fujimoto couldn't help but shake his head as his tone represented disappointment.

"But they were bothering Yukio! And called me a demon! " The girl argue as she crossed her arms and proceeded to mutter something under her breath, probably - _I'm not a demon._

"That's not enough reason to send two boys to the hospital with broken ribs everytime you fight them!" Shiro replied almost instantly as he looked at his daughter. Then groaned. "I understand you want to protect Yukio, but fighting will not do anything to help him! For once, just tell the teachers!"

"They don't listen to me! They think I'm lying!" She snapped. 

"If you didn't fight so much they would not believe that, kid." He replied softly as he pat it her six-year-old dauther's head.

The girl didn't say anything. Both father and dauther heard a cough seconds later. Taking it as his cue, Shiro talked. "Go outside Rin." To what the girl, slightly nervous, nodded and did what she was instructed. She was a good child, right? Or at least she tried to be.

 The navy-blue girl sighed as she walked over to a small park near the school. Empty, like always at this time. She sat on one of the swings and kicked the dirt below her with guilt yet anger. Her hands tightly around the ropes in the swings.

"What is a little girl like you, doing here alone?" A male's voice snapped Rin out of her thoughts. 

"Nothing!" She answer rather quickly as she raised her eyes to met up with a rather weird dressed guy. Was he a clown? And publicly gay? Or was be just wearing pink beacuse he liked the color and didn't mind the abuse it brought? 

"Then I'm sorry to have bother you little missy." The purple haired guy said in quite an obnoxious tone as he mocked a bow while gabbing his hat and putting it in front of his chest before a green hamster popped out of his hat and crawled until it got into the ground and ran straight towards the girl. "Amaimon!" The guy whisphered as he tried to get a hold of the little animal. Actually he couldn't with out actually using one of his powers but that would be hard to explain to a little girl, heck it was already a challenge to explain such power to a whole studied professional of a human.

Quite absently-mind it and panicking Mephisto'd failed to realize that the green hamster, his brother, had already found his own self in the arms of the young girl as she softly played with its fur, hands not stick as it was expected for a kid to be. Unknowly Amaimon found his own self loving this girl who didn't seem to follow that little kids stereotype.

Finally the Demon King of Time decided to end the activity as he snapped his fingers and turned Amaimon human. The navy-blue hair girl almost felt off the swing she was sitting on, but the Demon King of Earth grab it her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What?" The navy-blue hair asked rather startled as he eyes opened width.

"I'm Mephisto Pheles" The green-eyed guy replied as he looked at the child. She DID look like Yuri, almost an exact copy of her expect for her hair color and eyes. Her physical built was even  _almost_ the same as Yuri when she was seven.

"Amaimon" The guy that had been a hamster replied emotionless as he let go off the girl when he was sure she wouldn't fall of the swing.

"So what's your name, little missy?" Mephisto asked politely. 

"Rin Okumura" The girl replied, still a bit startled.

Mephisto grined slightly as he looked at the girl. He could seriously just win the deal he made with Shiro, but telling her everything with a hit and run would probably left her confuse but a little bitty of information couldn't hurt anyone, right? "Oh! So you're Shiro's daughter!  He has told me a lot about you."

Rin looked at the clown-dressed-up-guy confuse. She'd never ever heard his dad talk to anyone. Seriously, her old man was seriously never on the phone as far as she knew. Maybe at night when she was asleep?

"So he hasn't told you about me?" Mephisto asked with an over dramatic tone. "Alright! Let's fight fire with fire! Don't tell him you met me, Rin." 

"Okay...?" The girl quickly agreed, quite confuse, to then used the change of the mood in the air to ask her question. "How do you know my dad?"

"Well, I meet him a long time ago~" Again, the over dramatic tone was in use, and he extended the 'o' sound in 'ago'. "But I also met your mother. A rather beautiful young lady."

"My mother?" Rin mutter, and then looked at Mephisto "How did she look like? Was she a good person? And why did she left Yukio and me with dad?" She queried causing Mephisto laugh. "I'm afraid I can't answer all of your questions with a hit and run, but I can tell you your mother gave up everything to have, even her own life.

"Is she...dead?" Rin asked as tears builded up in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid she is." Mephisto replied causing Rin's tears to fall out from her eyes but she quickly cleaned them with her arms. "What was her name?" The girl questioned with a quite a broken voice.

"Yuri Egin" Amaimon answer instead of his brother. After all, that name'd gotten quite popular in Genneha and Assiah.

"And who's my father? I know dad couldn't have gotten a women pregnant, it's forbidden for a priest to do so." Rin looked at them with a pained expression that looked so similar to Yuri when she was on her dead bed. Even if Rin hid it, she'd read a couple of book every night after making sure Yukio was asleep and Shiro'd made his daily visit to her and Yukio's room. She knew more that most kids at her age, but she faked to not make her family intrigh about her high knowledge as she on her eyes didn't seem to enjoy the art of reading books, only Yukio did.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you yet but if you agree to met us here everyday from now on we'll slowly tell you everything. Deal?" Mephisto offered as he'd already turned his brother into a hamster.

"Deal" Satan's little spawn agreed as she nod it softly with a smile on her face, at least she wouldn't have to try and piece the puzzle in her mind with only the information she gather from her usual yet accidental eavesdrop on his dad and other priests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll also like to thanks everyone who left a kudo on this story! Anyways, Thank you to all that have decided to read this story!


	3. Learning with Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has started to met up with Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon everyday to slowly learn about her family heritage and without her knowing, learning about demon culture. As time passes by she also mets her brothers, except for Lucifer as he is way—too—busy with the Illuminati to actually appear and met his little half-sister, but after being bug enough by Samuel he agrees.
> 
> *
> 
> Shiro has started to notice how his daughter always goes somewere everyday, but he noticed how her excuses to where she was going got more vague as time passed by. Still he doesn't worry as he see that her daughter grades are getting better and her fighting has also started to minimize yet her over protectiveness for Yukio is still there. Maybe she asked someone to tutor her? Or at least that is what Shiro thinks. Still he has to worry about Yukio as he wants to learn how to be an Exorcist to protect Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin & Yukio are still six—years—old.
> 
> I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist.

Chapter Three: Learning with Demons

* * *

Rin looked at herself in the mirror once more. She wasn't exacly someone who cared a lot about how she looked, but today she was going to met someone 'important' or that was what _Samuel_ had told her. The navy-blue hair girl only guessed the person was Lucifer as she had never actually met him since he was a _really_   _busy_ person. Amaimon and Mephisto, as Samuel prefered to be call, had actually told her little tiny bits about why he couldn't met her and about lots of other things.

Finally after looking at the mirror once more and making sure her dark blue dress fit it perfectly and was clean she smiled at herself since she did look pretty with her twin pony tails. With an excuse made up in mind, she walked out of her room. The devil's luck did its work as Rin was not seem by anyone. She walked out of the house and ran to the park in which she had met her brothers at everyday.

"Amai-nii! Mephisto-nii! Good Morning!" The young girl shouted as she ran straight towards her half-brothers and through the coal tars in her way with a wide smile.

"Good Morning, Rin-chan" They both replied as they moved slightly to the side to show a guy with blonde hair and rather sharp green eyes as well as blessed with a tall height since the girl'd gotten use to the fangs and sharp ears her brothers had.

"Who's he?" Rin wasted not time in asking as she looked quite confuse before actually cutting Mephisto before he could even talk. "Oh! So he is that special person I was going to met! Lucifer-nii, right?" The girl answer her own question with a small smile and Amaimon nod it.

 "Nice to meet you, sis." Lucifer said blankly, but Rin didn't mind as she'd gotten used to the emotionless responces since she spended quite a big amount of time with Amai-nii and Sam-nii and Amaimon acted like that a lot. "It's a pleasure to finally met you, Lucifer-nii" The girl replied, still with an smile on her face.

 "The pleasure is mine" The Demon King of Light politely replied to his sister.

* * *

Before long the four family members found theirselfs laughing hard at the horrible and quite obnoxious jokes that Samuel — Mephisto Pheles— keep telling. Even Lucifer couldn't hold his laughter as much as he wished to. His family was weird, yet he liked it; especially his Assiah little sister.

They all soon found theirself lost in time, and that was much to say when you also included the King of Time as lost in what he controled.

"Oh! I have to go, it's almost four!" Rin quickly shouted as she looked to the clock in the middle of the little park and prepared herself to almost run a marathon...in a dress.

"I'll take you, but you know. Shiro is not suppose to know you mets us yet." Mephisto'd said once more since they'd met and send her a little wink that told her about their deal.

"I know, Mephy!" The navy-blue hair girl joked before actually running to her house and thought all the demons in her pat, expect for some that looked creepy and she avoid. "Good bye, Lucifer-nii, Amai-nii, and Mephy-nii" She quickly said before actually running of.

"When do you think Satan will snatch her from that paladine— since he keeps feeding poison lies to Rin?" Amaimon asked as he saw the fragile and weakling human his sister was.

"When she has awoken her flames, sealed, yet will still there" Lucifer answer blankly before leaving the park he'd being sitting at to met his little half-sister.

* * *

Rin keep running and running until she finally saw her house or rather what it actually was, a church. After entering she quickly when to her bedroom and she quickly took off her dress and putted on a short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of pants.

Soon after that she when to the kitchen and started to cook. 'What to do today?' She hummed lightly and asked herself.Well, they were not a lot of things for her to grab or use but she could manage. Right? "Doesn't anyone go shopping for groceries here?" She finally'd decided to comment as she sighed. 

With what she'd in the fridge she'll had to manage on what to do. When she finally found some _useful_ stuff, he decided to follow a recipy that Mephy-nii had given her instructions before to make. First she chopped some pork she found into square like pieces and putted them in a pan she had heated moments before. After makings sure they had gotten a bit warm she poured milk and orange juice on the meat as well as she'd implementes the use of two Laurel leaves.

Ah, there it was. That smell that told her meal was coming together rather quite nice. She then grabed a bit of curry and rice left from a couple of days ago and reheat it before actually putting the cooked pork with a taste of orange, being the dominant flavor in the same plate.

"Dinner is done!" She shouted as high as she could but no one came to her displeasure.

Again? Seriously this was getting really repetitive. It was the thirtieth time it had happened in one month! Had they really not liked her meals? Once again she wanted to cry until she fell asleep, not caring about eating nor her health. 

They'd not notice her lost weight. Only Mephy-nii, Amai-nii and Astaroth-nii had notice how her body looked fragile and fragile as the days when on. Even her clothing had started to be way to big for her. Maybe two to three size bigger. She sighed as she remembered all of the time Mephy-nii had took her to fancy looking restaurant for rich people and placed quite a big order for both, and when Amai-nii decided to join the order became bigger. She laughed at the memories and ate for them. She finished her plate and washed it as she placed the food in containers. At least she'll not have to cook a couple of dinner.

 After making sure the dinner room was clean she walked to her shared room with Yukio and started to do her homework as well as snatch books she found interesting from Yukio's side or book that Mephy-nii or any of her half-brothers gave her as presents.

While reading one of Yukio's book she almost fainted. This book was about...demons. More specifically about the _two world?_ _Genneha_ and _Assiah_ , as well as a bit about Demon Kings and some other little bits of scarthers information. Still the mention of Satan keep bothering her. She learned that Satan, or the devil, was the King of _Genneha?_  And also ruled over the Eight Demon Kings.

Still the names of the Kings lefts her shook. Those where the names of her brothers! Yet she didn't bother and limited herself to only sigh. She was bore and wanted something rather sweet to erase her frustrated state. Wait, had she just craved something sweet? Hell, or should she say Genneha when she is alone and frustrated? Amaimon was passing his habits to her! Before she knew it she'll have that emotionless face, blank tone, weird clothing taste and one meter green nails if this continued! She giggled non-stop at the idea and and walked her way to the kitchen and quickly search for something to help her craving. 

A lollipop! That was the only candy she'd actually being able to find inside the empty cabinets and a _healthy_ mess of instant Ramen Noodles that used to hide behind her species and special cooking tools.

Sighing she popped the cherry lollipop into her mouth after taking the plastic from it.

If all or any of the people inside the church arrive when she was awake they'll have to face her anger, nails not cut and a pan in her right hand as well as a killer aura. Killing was easy when you'd a couple of half-brothers that were or seemed to be devilish but hiding the body was the hardest part of it all, even with help from an experienced crime cleaner.

Softly she switched the side her lollipop was at. Maybe she should make a coffee to stay awake but it was too bitter. As she gave up on her murder attempt a few hours later she when straight to bed after reading and piecing little bits of info about demons, Demon Kings, Genneha and Assiah.


	4. Exorcism — Means Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist. 
> 
>  
> 
> I simply cannot understand why people will read my story. I am NOT searching from praise word or anything! I simply feel like the story is too OCC, but I hope that you will enjoy it anyways. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait between updates!! Forgive me.

Chapter Four: Exocism — Means Murder

* * *

She was tired from all of the excuses her family gave. They went missing for most of the day and will only talk little to her. At first, she didn't care —or tried to not— but it was becoming unbearable, way too repetitive. With her seven birthday, and Yukio's, it got worst. It seemed no one cared and only saw her as a naive and innocent child that need to be protected from boys and...demons. There and then she remember how she discover that.

She'd decided to ask her brother, Amaimon, to let her take Behemoth home and play with her. Quite hesitant he agreed. She gave him a warm smile and ran home. She then started to play with some toys and Behemoth. Yukio entered the room some time later. She greeted him with the same warm smile she gave all of her older brothers. Yukio didn't replied and instead gave Behemoth a shook and quite hesitant fear. Finding herself in quite a dangerous situation for her and Behemoth, she asked the demon to leave in the most polite way she could. Behemoth agreed and jumped out of the window. Then her father entered her, and Yukio's, room with a worry glare. Rin gave him the naive and 'What is it?' look as she'd her toys in hand. He quickly took a photo of her, making her turned her face away and blushed in awkwardness as she tried to hide her face with her hands.

It was quite a funny experience remembering the weird story she was telling Behemoth with her dolls and stuffed animals. They both snicker lightly and bite their lips slightly to not let go of the loud chuckle that wanted to escape their lips.

"I want to become an Exorcist and protect Rin!" Yukio had stabilize loud and clear in the office of _Father Fujimoto_.

Rin recoiled her hand rather fast from the door's handle. Those words. She still wasn't ready to hear them. Even if she knew that her twin brother had knowledge of demons, she couldn't accept it. It wasn't selfishness, right? She just couldn't accept that. Serial Killer, anything related to murder she couldn't accept. Taxidermy maybe but murder of humans or demons she couldn't. After all, wasn't it Yukio's dream to save life as a doctor?

She continued hearing the conversation with quite a death glared.

"I have study all of the books you gave me." Yukio continue talking.

Rin heard all the statements Yukio gave. He could see demons. She could see them too. He didn't want to fear them. She loved their company and didn't mind when they had weird or twisted shaped or forms.

All of the things Yukio said she could argue back. She loved demons and will not hate them unless they harmed her family, but her family harming them made her hate humans. Such pitiful black and white views for Exorcist. Demons at least had a more open view, and liked to see things in grey, she did too. After all, she was half-demon.

She knew all or at least most of the secrets in her family. For example that their was a hidden room in the monestary and that her adoptive father had the key in a necklace he'd around his neck. She was a spy when gathering information and a curious naive child when searching for clues to hidden things. _"You would be a great detective or spy, Rin."_ Yukio would probably say with a smile.

Still she could only feel bitter from the statement of Yukio wanting to become an Exorcist. Bitter. It was too bitter. She need it something sweet!

Rin at this point had already made her way to the kitchen and started to rapidly and aggressively search for a candy, or something sweet.  She searched and searched until she found nothing. Still bitter she when to her room. Inside she thew herself in lower bunker and hug it her pillow tightly. The bitterness was too much.

"I hate this bitterness" The navy-blue hair mumble as she tried to drown herself in her pillow and chew softly in he lip to make pain take say the bitter and backstab feeling.

 **"Rin."**  

**"Rin!"**

"...Astaroth?... Where are you at?" She quickly questioned as she looked around the room to find the source of the voice.

**"I'm outside the church, Rin."**

"What do you want, Nii-san?"

**"Dad want me to take you home, to Gehenna."**

"I will see you outside the church at eleven."

**"Alright young princess"**

She nodded softly to the air and sighed. She was mad at Yukio but feeling devilish. She walked to her closet and searched for her most formal clothing and left it near her bed. Finally she when to Yukio's side of the room and took one of his books about Genneha and its little knowledge about Satan and the Demon Kings, and started to read. The lecture was quite interesting but it was vague, almost as if the author hadn't tried to collect enough information about the topic, or maybe there was little to none information about the topic.

She still had time after finish the book. One hour was everything that it took her to read. And considering it was eight an our ago, she still had time to read another long book or do a couple of math problems.

Even after distracting her mind she was still bitter. Yukio had lie to her about wanting to be a doctor? No, he probably wanted to be an Exorcist doctor or something changed his mind.

Rin sighed once again and placed back the book she stole from Yukio's side of the room into the shelf. Then she reached from under her bed and grab it the complete version about Gehenna, the Demon Kings and Satan given to her by Astaroth a couple of days ago. Even if she hadn't touch the book it felt weird. Devilish, but she was a half-demon so, where is the danger at it? Before actually opening the book she took her time to examine the cover. It was black and it had a couple of bright blue decorations. She opened the book and became confuse at the weird letter the book was written in. It wasn't Japanese, it was Gehenna's own language.

"Rin?"

The navy-blue hair girl screamed as she closed the book rather quickly. " _Haha_ , what are you doing here Yukio?"

"It's my room also, Nee-san."

"I know, _haha_!"

"What are you reading Nee-san?"

"Ah, nothing just a little book that looked cool that a teacher recommended me!"

"I thought no teacher liked to talk to you Nee-san."

"I... I found a teacher that tutors me and helps me with school" Well, it wasn't technically a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"What is the book about, Nee-San?"

The lies stopped flowing smoothly" Well, um, it's about… I haven't even started it, _haha_!"

"Nee-san do you need help?"

"Nope!"

"Nee-san."

"Fine!" She snarled,"Tried to read and understand the meaning of all this jumbled and big works!"

The girl gave the rather fancy book to her younger twin brother. Yukio twitched at the letter as he couldn't recognize it, so he asked politely. "What language is it written on, Nee-san?"

"A weird one." She calmly said back. 

Yukio for the _first time_ gave up on his prideful pride and gave the book back to the older. He was still confuse at the language, but had yet to admitted.

"Anyways, what did you come here to pick up, Yukio?"

"Nothing important, Nee-san." Yukio replied as he grab it a handful of books and when outside of the room.

Bitter. Once again she wanted to choke Yukio to dead. The bitter feeling always got to her when someone lied to her and it had only gotten worse as the lies continued to flow by those around her. Demons never gave her a bitter feeling, only humans so far. 

Finally ten forty came by. 

Rin was currently wearing quite a dark long blue goth dress she enjoyed to use as well as her shoes favorite pair of shoes with a bit of heels. Her hair tied into twin ponytails that almost reached her waist and well as quite a polite and devilish smile that fit it rather nicely. She walked slowly and into the dad's office with blanket in hands. He was asleep, his head resting in unsigned paper's from the Vatican. Gently she put it the blanket in top of him and slowly grab it the necklace that contained the keys. Carefully she walked to the dinner room, there Yukio was asleep in top of a book. She laughed slightly at the sight but put it another blanked she'd in hand on top of her twin brother.

"Good bye" She wishers and walked pass him into the room where the prayers and long talks church gave. 

She quickly found the keyhole and opened the secret trap door. Quite an easy task, since no Exorcist where around and she'd most of her house memorized by now. She entered the room and took the sword and dropped the keys in the floor. Then she walked towards outside the church and found Astaroth.

"Oh, so you didn't make me wait for you, what a gentle man." She joked slightly with her devilish smile.

"Don't be a jerk, my lady." He replied.

"Come on! Let's go to Gehenna!" 

After those words both royalty demons walked through an ally that reek with the smell of sulfur as well as your classic smell of trash and many others. Rin was about to complain but didn't when she spotted the Gehenna Gate. The devious smile still was keep on her face as she grabbed the elder's hand and without further words both demons sank into the portal and into Gehenna they when. 


	5. Arrival At Gehenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Well entering through the portal was an...interesting experience. Her body feel like it was being devour by the portal and she almost couldn't help but scream in fear but she bit her lower lip.

That was then, this was now. After crossing to get to Gehenna, everything was fine. Her throat felt like it burned but she try to dismissed as the change in air since it was more arid than she was use to. Astaroth simply held her hand kindly and walked towards the castle. The sword ーKurikaraー hadn't been broken by the change of world and seeing how the youngest looked a bit clumsy and weak trying to get use to Gehenna's atmosphere Astaroth carry it on his other hand.

The walk towards the castle wasn't that long since they're directly under it because Satan liked to keep the portal near him but made the visitor suffer with a many tunnels that could carry the visitor into much more confusion but lucky the Demon Lord had taken off the illusion for he was inform that his only female offspring had arrive and he didn't want to over complicate things right now.

The Demon King of Rot continued waking down the tunnel made of a reddish stone with a couple of fully working electrical lights and some candles lighted by a bright blue flame. Yes they're finally updating stuff after all they always had the scientist and high tech people like that since messing with things they didn't know was a sin in God's eyes. Well Gehennna kind of have all the smart people for the matter that their work was sin.

* * *

 

"Astaroth will it be a long walk?" The princess of Gehenna asked since her body started to feel weaker as seconds when by, it feel like her own soul was getting burn, and her throat still felt that way just way worst.

The other hesitated. The girl was still human and Gehenna was killing her! He quickly shover her into his arms and ran straight towards their father. The deeper they when into Gehenna the more weight that was placed on the youngest body. Even the sword when as far as to break the charm to try to conect to her heart with her body something that did actually help the youngest if only a bit for the breaking of the charm let some of her powers out still...it was not enough to help her but it still did a little.

After a bit more running through the tunnels ーand castleー the Demon King finally got towards the blue door with gold decorations and knocked as loud as he could. The guy was desperated! His youngest sister was dying and his father was the only one with enough power to actually break the sword. Well maybe the rest could break it but on the future when the sword has been unshedded and use up but right now the charm's magic didn't allow for him to break it even if got burned two minutes ago.

The command to enter came seconds later and the doors were open by two guards.

"Were you successful on your mission my dear son?" The Demon Lord questioned while he keep drinking his red color wine like the red in Gehenna wasn't enough

"Father, I was successful but..."

The Demon Lord directed his eyes towards his son and almost choked on a gulp of wine with he gave to a random maid near him while he rose in quite a hurry to approach the youngest. "What did you do to her?! Or is it Gehhena?!" Well there you have it folks Satan has a fatherly side.

"It's Gehenna."

After those words the Demon Lord quickly grabed the sword, unshedded and in a swift motion broke it half. Astaroth didn't get burn surprisingly since the flames ceased as quickly as they started barely touching his skin.

"Well she should be save for now." Satan stated while reaching towards the girl.

Astaroth simply and calmly gave Rin to the Ruler of Gehenna who took her with the same gentleness. Her face even with her eyes shut from the pain before looked so similar to Yuri's ーmaking Satan's heart melt like it was made of a fragile ice that got too near to fire. 

Satan simply spend hours looking at Rin sleeping and treating her fever, making all the Demon Kings worry. This was unheard of! The Demon Lord never abandoned any of his duties simply for his children or they though that he didn't care about them. Was he and imposter? Where was their real father? Even Samael ーMephistoー got worry when the news reached him! What was going on?!

Well they had heard how similar cute little Rin looked to Yuri ーSatan's loverー and that was what they were blaming for his change in behavior. They still wonder how the youngest had caught the exact essence of Yuri. Her hair was the same length, so was her skin color, and her naive filled eyes even her mischievous smile ーeverything. 

* * *

 

Rin woke up after a couple hours of being asleep. Her limbs burned and so did all of her insides. Still she felt a weird feeling of euphoria and power inside her too...

Then her eyes landed on the older person ーor demonー in the room. She wanted to ask who he was but had trouble finding her words. She knew this wasn't Astaroth or one of ber many sibling which she had met before. This presence felt different and warm similar yet different to Father Fujimoto.

Had she made it to Gehenna? The air clearly was denser and different and it had a weird sulfuric smell. When she looked around she notice a lot of red.

So she was home? The feeling simply feel like a weird awkwardness for some reason yet she could get used to it. A dumb little smile crossed her lips at the feeling of being there. It was until she notice something touch her leg that her body completely awoke in some shock.

"How are you feeling Rin?" The smooth and kind voice made the girl look at the older who looked like a teen who got hit by a brick label _puberty_. 

"I belive I feel fine...sir." The world simply crawled slowly from her lips and came out all like that.

"You don't have to be so formal little daughter." Those words made the girl feel again that feeling of euphoria she was finally in Gehenna able to meet her father who she immediately hugged.

The Demon Lord didn't complain and actually acceped the hug. The poor creatures outside where going insane! This wasn't their ruler! Who has he?!

After a couple more seconds of the hug the Demon Lord separated. "Exactly as Yuri." He whispered with a little smile before saying words to her daughter. "We should get you ready so we can introduce you to all of Gehenna. Don't worry about ruling that comes in the future." The Demon Lord told before going to the closet and searching for a cute little outfit for the girl.

It didn't take long for him to find something that will fit the youngest. He gave her what the people in Assiah will call a Goth Victorian outfit and waited outside for her to dress. After the girl opened the door and he helped her with the corset she was done for the most part. Thanks to his long white hair he knew how to brush hair and he simply did two high ponytails which exposed the navy-blue-hair girl's demonic ears and taught her how to hide her tail since female demon tails were even more sensible to anything that male demon tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...Rin almost die.


End file.
